Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/B'Elanna's Revelations/Chapter Five
In main engineering Typhuss has his type-2 phaser aimed at the intruder as he's urging him to stop where he's at. Stop don't come any closer, you killed some of my officers and I will protect my crew from you says Typhuss as he looks at the intruder. He snickers and then kicks Typhuss and then punches him in the gut. Kira comes into the engine room. TYPHUSS! Kira shouts as she's running towards him. He gets out a familiar device that Typhuss has and sees a red blade extend from it and stab Kira through the stomach and then it deactivates as she falls to the ground and Typhuss crawls to her and holds her. It's as the great one says your weak and pathetic warn your friends a war is coming, and they'll all be killed the intruder says as he enters the breach and it closes. Typhuss holds Kira and tapped his combadge. Kira to Doctor Loews, I need a medical team to main engineering now, hurry says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. We're on our way now Admiral who's injured? Doctor Loews says over the com. Typhuss looks at Kira. Its Kira, Doctor Loews says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. The medical team gets in engineering and they get Kira onto the biobed as Typhuss sees her being carted off to sickbay as he bends down and sees the red band that Kira ripped off the intruder's arm. The Intrepid slows to impulse speed approaching the Federation science outpost. On the bridge Admiral Kira isn't a happy camper he contacts the 40 cell ships around the outpost. Leave Federation space now or Starfleet will hunt you down says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. The bridge crew turns to him shocked and awe. Sir Starfleet doesn't hunt people down Commander Madden says as he looks at him. He turns to him. So we let the Suliban get away with it, so they can attack the Federation again says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Commander Sato looks at her console. Sir picking up a warp cluster it's Starfleet 40 ships led by the USS Valiant Commander Sato says as she looks at her console then turns to Admiral Kira. Then the com activates. This is Colonel Will Tyson of the Federation starship USS Valiant to Suliban ships you will withdraw from Federation space peacefully or face the wrath of 41 Federation starships Will says over the com. Typhuss turns to Curtis and asked if the cell ships are moving. Are the Suliban cell ships moving? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console. Not yet Commander Curtis says as she looks at the console and then at Admiral Kira. He looks at the viewer and has her charge weapons. Charge weapons says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She inputs commands into the tactical console. Quanutm phasers are fully powered sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Admiral Kira. He warns the cell ships again. If you don't leave Federation space right now, I will open fire on your ships says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Federation fleet hold fast don't let them intimidate you to fire without being fired upon Colonel Tyson says over the com. Admiral Kira turns to Curtis. What are the Suliban cell ships doing, are they leaving says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console. I'm not sure what they are doing I've been able to scan the outpost Commander Curtis says as she looks at the tactical console sensor readings. Admiral Kira turns to her and asked about the researchers. What about the researchers? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console. Their alive sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at the console read out. Admiral Kira looks at the viewer showing the outpost and the 30 Suliban cell ships. Open a channel to the Suliban cell ships says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She nods at him. Suliban ships, you will leave Federation space immediately, you have 20 seconds to reply or I will open fire on your ships says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Commander Madden looks at him. What is it now Commnder says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. He looks at him. If we just fire across their bows it might get them to move Commander Madden says as he looks at Admiral Kira. He turns to Curtis. Fira a warning shot across their bows says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She nods and inputs commands into the console. The Intrepid fires a phaser beam at the lead Suliban vessel. On the bridge Commander Curtis looks at her console. The lead vessel is moving towards us Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and turns to Admiral Kira. Quantum torpedoes, full spread, fire says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She presses the fire button. The ntrepid unleashes a volley of torpedoes but two miss and the other one hits the vessel but it doesn't destroy it as it fires at the Intrepid hitting the shield armor. On the bridge Commander Curtis looks at her console. Shields are at 87% Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Colonel Tyson to fleet break and attack I repeat break and attack try to disable not destroy Colonel Tyson says over the com. Admiral Kira looks at Commander Jenkins. Admiral? Commander Jenkins says as she turns to him. Admiral Kira looks at her. Take us to the Suliban ships, engage, Commander Curtis take out the weapons on the Suliban ships says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins then at Commander Curtis. Both women comply with their orders. The Federation task force moves into the Suliban task force.